zvirecil_egendyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Doktor
thumb Postava Doktora byla od počátku zahalena tajemstvím. Vše, co o něm bylo ze začátku známo je, že je to velmi inteligentní mimozemský cestovatel, zkoumající čas ve své staré a živé lodi jménem TARDIS Čas a relativní dimenze ve vesmíru). TARDIS je mnohem větší uvnitř než zvenčí díky "jiné" dimenzi. Kvůli nefunkčnímu chameleonnímu obvodu (orig. chameleon circuit) vypadá stále jako modrá britská policejní budka z padesátých let. Doktor, muž, jehož jméno znají v celém vesmíru, muž, jenž ho stihnul už téměř celý procestovat. Je to také vášnivý dobrodruh, který se nebojí sebevětšího nebezpečí. Doktor, muž mnoha tváří, jak mu také mnozí říkají, je jedním z rasy Pánů času a se svou modrou budkou, lodí zvanou TARDIS, se řítí skrz čas a prostor, aby zde pomohl těm, kdo to potřebují, ale také, aby si našel nové přátele, protože když cestuje sám, začne z toho bláznit. Za těch mnoho let, co uplynulo od doby, kdy odešel ze své domovské planety Gallifrey za dobrodružstvím už potkal mnoho a mnoho lidí a mimozemšťanů, někteří se stali dokonce jeho společníky. Protože ale lidský život není věčný a jejich srdce je nestálé, staří společníci odcházejí a noví přicházejí. Jediný, kdo zůstává na té dlouhé pouti vesmírem, je Doktor a jeho věrná TARDIS. Doktorovo pravé jméno není známo, Páni času ho prozradí pouze svým nejbližším. Těmi vyvolenými, co Doktorovo jméno znají, jsou Eninka a Digsie. Ne že by ale jeho titul nebyl zasloužený, Doktor skutečně získal kdysi doktorát(Eight Doctor Adventures: Vanderdeken's Children, Doctor Who Classic: S16E05 The Armageddon Factor, Doctor Who: S04E09 Forest of the Dead). Doktor je zástupcem rasy Pánů času. I přesto, že vypadá jako poník, se tu pár odchylek najde. Především je nutno podotknout, že na rozdíl od poníka má dvě srdce. Tato srdce jsou schopna pracovat nezávisle na sobě a Doktor je schopen přežít na základě jednoho. Ne však navždy, proto je potřeba druhé srdce v případě nouze nahodit. Z chování a Inteligence lze také vyvodit, že Mozek pána časů je větší a využívá více procent nežli lidský/zvízecí mozek. Doktorův mozek funguje na velmi vysoké frekvenci až téměř na telepatické. Dokáže ve styku s osobou číst myšlenky. Je také velmi vnímavý, příklad je, když slyšel píseň Oodu. Také jako každý Pán času má tzv. 13 životů. To znamená, že když je na pokraji smrti, tak prostě zregeneruje. S tím dostane nové tělo. Mimo těchto pár detailů se Doktor velmi podobá poníkovy. Povaha:Doktor je geniální, jinak se to říct nedá. Působí trochu jako z jiného světa, no on vlastně z jiného světa je. V jakékoliv situaci si nechává chladnou hlavu a úsměv na tváři. Snad jen když je někdo ohrožen, bere vše nesmírně vážně, co teprve když se jedná o jeho blízké přátele. Různé spletitosti řeší pomocí rozumu a logického uvažování. Doktor rád pomáhá a hlavně obyvatelům Země a jiných planet, která se pokaždé zaplete do nějakého maléru. Někdy se Doktor vrhne po hlavě, ale naštěstí má pod čepicí, takže se z různých prekérních situací dostane. Miluje srandu a vzrušení z cestování časem a prostorem, proto ho to také baví. Věc, kterou však potřebuje je společnost. Jeho cesty trvají dlouho a mnohdy potřebuje postrčit nebo naopak zabrzdit. Poslední z pánů času Jak už bylo řečeno jde o pána času Pochází z planety Gallifrey v soustavě Kasterberous. Jeho rasa se starala o bezpečnost cestování časem. Už jako malí byli v osmy letech mladí kadeti vystavováni věčnosti. Někteří se zbláznili, některé to inspirovalo a někteří utekli. Doktor patřil k těm, co utekli. Pánové času se dali do časové války proti Dalekům. Zvítězili avšak za strašlivou cenu. Vzali s sebou všechny Daleky, ale všichni spolu s nimi zahynuli. Zůstal jen Doktor a jeho Tardis a jeho bratr pán i s Zitou. Vybavení a doplňky Doktor jakožto zástupce vyspělé rasy necestuje jen tak nalehko. Zbraně nepoužívá, a přesto se z jakéhokoliv nebezpečí dostane pomocí svých hraček. Jako první bych měl zmínit jeho stroj času a loď s názvem Tardis . Tardis je napůl stroj a napůl živá. Je to typ lodi, ta co v ní lítá Doktor je poslední ve vesmíru. Obsahuje časový vír díky němuž se lze pohybovat v čase a prostoru. Může onemocnět nebo být vyčerpaná. Je maskovaná jako policejní budka z 19. století. Uvnitř je však dost věcí. Jako další věc, která nejednou doktorovi zachránila život, je jeho Sonický šroubovák. Ten využívá zvuku k různým úkonům, jako je otvírání, zavírání, blokování, řezání, odšmikání apod. A nesmím zapomenout na jeho Psychopapír. Jde o papír, který ukáže to, na co držitel myslí. FBI? Pozvánka + 1 ? Microsoft ? není problém. Jsou však jedinci, kteří buď díky své vysoké inteligenci nebo tréninku vidí jen prázdný papír. Vzhled:Srst má zbarvenou na světle hnědou barvu a hřívu tmavě hnědou, oči má světle modré, a jeho cutie mark ("značku") tvoří žluté přesýpací hodiny. Povahové vlastnosti Doktor je přátelský, ochotný a trochu nejistý poník, který má opravdu veliký potenciál v oboru vědy. Věří, že věda dokáže poskytnout vysvětlení věcí, které se zdály být nemožné. . Popisuje dobrodružství humanoidního mimozemšťana z rasy Pánů Času, který se představuje jako Doktor.Doktor cestuje ve své lodi TARDIS, která zvenčí vypadá jako modrá britská policejní telefonní budka z 50. let, což byl běžný pohled v Británii, když seriál v roce 1963 začínal. Se svými společníky a společnicemi zkoumá vesmír a čas, řeší problémy a napravuje škody. 1be1f4f31d59f2b62d142a7e580f2e70.jpg Doktor by princesseninka-dauadnv.png doktor_2_by_princesseninka-dauadsj.png 8e6584d1e1b669489b268325cf2f2ac2.png d7668768709f8c29b23be595fc811993.jpg 34b18a004fa91d1d0a5ce2293c33bb85.jpg doktor_a_digsie_by_princesseninka-dauaiaz.png Enelka-1245127.png 7f53bc966d5a912659588e912312ef90.png 2f48a241bc3e70cecc23280ffd2ad816.png b5319c89d0db506b289199fbe190b6f1.jpg 6bd51db9adaa9d3480dc29d36583c7f9.jpg e1a14af4d8048627b33d84d15d335213.jpg df713595476c83ae7ae5a87072630ad9.jpg dd8fd8f2272f754ec428cf1021d98be3.jpg d8f19393f9f00741feeacb5036858eca.jpg 53ec0304416ddbd04568dca158880044.jpg 85aedbd8cf959c8895aa128a68477115.jpg cdc8273dd392c577e53a9ad6e066f122.jpg 74ab4cadaa5a53d6aa7d824c69dfb3c2.jpg c2be322774a3648ffe844ed1b9029854.jpg b509b492085497e3360e2521b2865135.jpg dba24e5db30674713e4449b459f3a668.jpg 8d17594be4ba2bfd144963adaf1d2d9f.jpg c669841e8b8f05697f1405bbc71b875e.jpg e5a1590abb7ae24db669cd76e73234d3.jpg 1feb19769398bac8168287e4a100d9cc.png 6050c4d5b91889730d9211d942c41075.jpg 4a20fa2243f690c890aef6b0f7bfeabe.jpg b96909e50642c2e8338e8709055da0a7.jpg Regenerace Díky regeneraci může každý Pán času na pokraji smrti obnovit své tělo, ovšem za cenu změny vzhledu a osobnosti. Během dlouhé historie seriálu byla o Doktorovi odhalena řada tajemství, která vznesla další otázky. bylo naznačeno, že První Doktor nemusí být jeho první inkarnací (ačkoli další tváře mohou být inkarnacemi Pána času zvaného Morbius). Během éry Sedmého Doktora bylo naznačeno, že Doktor je víc než jen obyčejný Pán času. ukazuje, že Doktor má vnučku – Susan Foreman. pochybuje že si může vzpomenout na svou rodinu, když je tak starý, Doktor odvětí, že může, pokud bude opravdu chtít. minulosti byl otcem. že Doktorovo jméno je tajemství, které nesmí být nikdy odhaleno, ačkoliv později Osgoodové odvětil, že se jmenuje Basil. A stejně jako on si dokáže ze všeho utahovat. Svou oblíbenosti si získal kvůli dokonalému kontrastu humoru, inteligence i akce. Proslavil se také svou oblíbenou hláškou "Allons-y", kterou velice rád používá, kdykoliv k tomu má jen příležitost. Když přemýšlí, tak si rád nasazuje brýle, které vůbec nepotřebuje, aby působil moudře . bláznivý a opravdu velice dětinský Doctor. Pokud se vám praštěný zdál kterýkoliv jiný Doctor Miluje bojový pokřik "GERONIMO", který užívá ve všech vzrušujících chvílích. Rád nosí naprosto praštěný oblek a kravatu protože jak sám říká "kravaty,šátky a šaly jsou Cool!"